


Avengers - Wings! AU

by kait



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-18
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-16 14:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kait/pseuds/kait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just want to give Clint the sky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my poor English... if there is any stupid mistake (i know there is ) plz correct me, thx.

 

 

Despite his small size, Clint owns a pair of incredible large wings. They can send him gracefully up to the sky, high enough to overlook and shoot anyone who dares to call him short. He likes lying on the sofa with his golden wings spreading out lazily and taking up much more of space than he actually need, and if you incautiously step on it, millions of annoying tricks will just be waiting for you. (Unless you are Tasha.)

 

 

 

Ironman never talks about the wings he ever had before he lost heartbeat. He’s really satisfied of the iron ones. He had once insisted on making a pair of huge wings - bigger than Clint’s – and totally ignored Bruce’s warning, but in the end those lumpish hindrance made him changed them back to the normal size, unwillingly.

 

 

 

 

 

  
Black Widow uses her dark wings as battle weapons. Underneath the soft feathers hide the sharp aftershafts which can cut open skin and flesh and bone easily. When she fairily stretch out her wings to you like black swan, it always means only two words: Fuck off.

 

 

 

 

 

Admirable Captain America has a pair of pure white wings, but this holy colour means only trouble to him: it’s so easily smeared during the battle. And he has to spend 2 hours in the bathroom every time after kicked somebody or something’s ass to recover his wings from all those blood and dust.  

 

 

 

 

 

Bruce once had delicate pearl-colored wings, small but strong, then the experiment gone out of control totally destroyed them. He can never fly again. Whenever he turned into the green giant, the residual wings will endeavor to stretch out as if every time he leaps high he is still flying in the sky.

 

 

 

 

 

Phil Coulson has no wings. Nobody knows why. If he was born that way he couldn’t be an Agent, if he lost them he should’ve died or gone crazy. But he is just perfect. Only without wings. He doesn’t need the sky, it’s his hawk’s possession.

 

 

 

 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Phil didn’t need the sky. He offered it to Clint.

 

 

[ ](http://yingyueliuying.weebly.com/uploads/1/2/7/9/12799451/4444437_orig.jpg?452)

 

 

 

 

The real feather knives.

[ ](http://yingyueliuying.weebly.com/uploads/1/2/7/9/12799451/3019019_orig.jpg)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sometimes admirable Captain America will drag Clint - who couldn't care less about his appearance - into bathroom together after battle to clean the other one's wings for him.  
"Those beautiful wings deserve better treatment," Steve said sincerely,"And, if he got some little annoying bugs from his birdy friends AGAIN, not only himself would suffer from that."

 

 

 

 

 

 

\-----------------

and there are some fanfics based on my AU ~

 

(in Chinese)

<[Tread softly because you tread on my dreams](http://www.mtslash.com/viewthread.php?tid=67887&extra=page%3D1)> by [frangoulis](http://www.mtslash.com/space.php?uid=3867) (Thor/Steve)

<[Dream](http://www.mtslash.com/viewthread.php?tid=72683&page=1&extra=#pid1225404)> by [kiki001](http://www.mtslash.com/space.php?uid=106184) (Tony/Clint)

<[金翼](http://www.mtslash.com/viewthread.php?tid=72742&highlight=%BD%F0%D2%ED)> by [kun](http://www.mtslash.com/space.php?uid=16939) (Bruce/Tony/Clint)

 

(in English)

<[The Winged Avengers](526683/chapters/932476)> by [Shinju_Tori](../users/Shinju_Tori/pseuds/Shinju_Tori)

 

\-----------------

 

Maybe I will draw more when I have time... I really love my little hawk >w<


	2. Chapter 2




End file.
